1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connectors for coaxial cable. More particularly the invention relates to a coaxial cable interconnection cap that provides an exchangeable tuning element and/or environmental seal for at least the inner conductor to inner contact electrical interconnection.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior coaxial connectors typically rely upon multiple seals between the connector, coaxial cable and/or interface element joints to prevent entry of moisture and/or humid air into the coaxial connector. The plurality of environmental seals significantly increases the complexity of the coaxial connector manufacture as well as assembly and installation procedures.
Coaxial connectors may be tuned for impedance matching with the intended coaxial cable and/or operating frequency to improve electrical performance. However, tuning a coaxial connector for each likely coaxial cable and/or operating frequency may require manufacture and inventory of a large number of different coaxial connector designs. An alternative method of impedance matching a connector with a specific coaxial cable is to apply an additional cable specific coring tool to selectively remove foam dielectric from the coaxial cable end. Such coring tools are costly and not always precise in the amount of dielectric removed/impedance matching achieved.
Dielectric elements have been applied within coaxial connectors as supporting insulators for the inner contact and/or proximate the interconnection between the inner conductor and an inner contact, to align the inner contact concentric with the outer conductor, create/enhance an inward bias upon the inner conductor by the inner contact and/or to support ramp structures for guiding and/or flaring the outer conductor during connector to cable attachment.
Competition within the coaxial cable and connector industry has focused attention upon improving electrical performance as well as reducing manufacturing, materials and installation costs.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus that overcomes deficiencies in such prior art.